


First Impression

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, Early Defrosted Steve Rogers, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twenty-One Year Old Tony, Younger Tony Stark, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Steve Rogers was recently recovered from the ice. It's fortunate that Peggy knows just the person to help Steve get better acclimated to the future. That person just happened to be a whirlwind of energy and flirtation.





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd fuck with the timeline and try a little pre-relationship one-shot.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N4 - Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

He was twenty-one, the new CEO of Stark Industries and one of the richest people on the planet. Tony had more ideas at any given moment than he had hours in the day and an entire future stretched out before him, waiting for him to reach out and mold it into something brilliant.

Mold it into something _more_.

Despite that, despite being the smartest person in this entire facility, he was hard pressed not to react to the sight of Steven Grant Rogers standing in front of him alive and, for the most part, well.

He was gorgeous, ridiculously tall and packing muscles Tony really, really wanted to lick. Tony had to do everything in his power not to drool and, really, if he had no one had any right to blame him. He was pretty sure everyone else was, at least, mentally drooling at Captain Hottie.

“Anthony…behave yourself.” Peggy’s voice was soft, reprimanding but fond. He could see the laughter in her eyes despite the fact that she was clearly putting up a front about being stern.

She had never been able to maintain that for very long when Tony turned his charm and big brown eyes on her. He was absolutely, unquestionably, her favorite and Tony relished that knowledge. Aunt Peggy adored him and he knew that was why he was standing here, meeting Steve Rogers and not living in ignorance.

“ _Aunt Peg._ ” He offered a pout, “You _know_ I’ve always wanted Captain America for my birthday.” Tony’s lips quirked and he knew his face was full of mischief.

A soft, but undeniably strong hand lightly smacked the back of his head in a light kind of reprimand that had Tony grinning sheepishly.

Steve was staring between the two of them, eyes wide and cheeks still lingering with a flush from Tony’s very enthusiastic greeting. He deserved credit for not gripping Steve’s mouthwatering muscles.

The temptation had been really hard to resist.

“Your birthday was months ago.”

“Early Christmas present then.”

He looked up at Steve and let his eyes lazily drag down the length of his body, before going back up and alighting on surprised blue eyes. Tony smiled.

“He’s just so pretty.”

Peggy snorted and Steve stared.

“Anthony…I had hoped you could help Steve acclimate to the future.” She paused and Tony could see something like worry fill her brown eyes. “I know you have your hands full with Stark Industries—” Tony waved her off.

“Obie is still heavily running the business side to make the transition _smoother_.” He rolled his eyes at the wording but Tony knew Obie only had his best interests in mind. The man knew SI like the back of his hand and Tony would rather be elbow deep in a machine, lost to creation or revolutionizing the technological industry than stuck in board meetings, weighed down by paperwork or wrapped up in bureaucracy.

His mind and very being rebelled at the very thought of being tied down so thoroughly that he couldn’t do the thing he loved the most: create and innovate. Tony was chaos and destruction and creation. He raged against stillness, against the restraints of an office, preferring to be in motion and constantly moving forward at a neck breaking pace.

“I have time to help Capsicle acclimate.” He looked over at the imposing man in the black leather coat watching him like a hawk. Tony barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out or ask the Shield agent, or whatever he was, if he needed help removing that stick so clearly up his ass. The eye patch also begged for a comment but he had more interesting things to focus on. He turned his attention to Steve. “Those old reels do _not_ do you an ounce of justice. Those _muscles_ and that ridiculous jawline…damn, Captain Muscles.” Tony flashed a charming and sly grin that had Steve flushing darker. He flirted like he breathed and it was near impossible to hold back.

He’d certainly stop if Steve asked but so far he’d only flushed or stared with wordless surprise.

_Interesting…I think someone might swing both ways._

There was nothing wrong with that and Tony hoped someone had explained it wasn’t a crime now. Tony didn’t care what was between someone’s legs. It didn’t really matter. Attraction was attraction and limiting himself to only one section of the population was, well, limiting himself and that wasn’t fun.

“Try not to break him, Anthony.”

“I’ll take good care of him, Aunt Peggy.” She gave him a fond, amused look. “Promise.”

Tony immediately turned his full attention back to Steve Rogers, ignoring Shield and anyone else watching, as he stepped closer to the good Captain. The poor guy clearly needed a break away from all of the stiff, restrictive suits that had been watching him for who knows how long.

The poor thing had needed to be defrosted for goodness sakes!

He’d set him up in his mansion, treat him to the wonders of the future and show him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.

“Do you like Italian?” he asked, stepping forward and curling a hand around Steve’s wrist before he started to tug Steve along. “I know this great place that you’re going to _love_. They have some of the best authentic Italian food this side of the country.”

Steve, surprisingly, allowed him to tug him along and didn’t move to pull his wrist away. Tony didn’t acknowledge any of the Shield personnel watching him pull along someone clearly bigger, stronger and more than capable of walking on their own.

“As much as I try to avoid them I think we’ll hit a museum or two. Slowly get you up to pace.” He paused and glanced back, brow furrowing. “They _have_ explained all of the history you missed, right?”

There was a kind of wince on Steve’s face that said more than words. Tony wanted to shake his head and toss a few insults at whoever had been ‘helping’ Steve since his defrosting. Instead he plowed forward with enthusiasm as his mind whirled at possibilities.

“We’ll have to start slow.” He turned his face away from Steve and resumed his pace. Steve kept up easily and, Tony was pretty sure, kept his strides smaller because Tony knew it could just as easily be the other way around considering their size difference. “Introduce you to all of the new and wonderful food, the important events between World War II and now, start you off on some introductory technology and soon enough you’ll be so acclimated that living in this time will be as easy as breathing.”

They stepped out into the cool autumn air, striding down the steps and towards the car waiting for him. Tony put his sunglasses on and smiled brightly at his new-ish driver slash security guard.

“Happy!” he grinned, “I made a new friend. This is Steve. Steve this is Happy.” Tony blew through the introductions. “We were thinking Italian, Hap. You know the place.”

He waved Steve into the car when Happy pulled the door open and slid in after him. Steve was looking around and Tony tried not to flush at the way Steve was staring at the small bot he’d left half-finished in the car. There were a few tools strung about and he knew that Obie would have given him a slight reprimand for cluttering the car.

In his defense he hadn’t planned on bringing back a piece of history.

Aunt Peggy hadn’t said a damn thing about who he was meeting or what the plan for today was when he’d gotten the call. Tony had been bored, in a meeting he’d have rather avoided and more than happy to bail to meet some random acquaintance of his Aunt’s.

Tony picked up the bot Steve had been looking at with curiosity, plopped it into his hands and leaned back against the seat. “Alright, Captain Handsome. Tell me what those stuffy Shield people have told you and I’ll get you onto the right path.”

“Peggy said you were full of energy.” Steve’s fingers lightly moved over the bot, “She didn’t say you were a whirlwind.”

Tony grinned, bright and pleased. “You have _no idea_.”

He let his eyes, once more, rover over Steve only this time it was to take in the clothing that Shield had put Steve in. He mentally made a note to get Steve some clothing that would suit him better. Shield clearly didn’t know what the fuck they were doing and it was a damn shame. Steve was a national icon. Surely they could have put in _some_ effort.

Tony silently took in Steve and mentally screamed at the realization that he had the living, breathing Captain America sitting next to him. Steve Rogers was even more attractive than the old reels had shown him to be. Tony really, really needed to do something nice for his Aunt Peg. This was a gift that was going to keep giving.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to worry for poor Steve with twenty-one year old Tony Stark or feel secure that at least he's going to get some kind of lesson on the future.
> 
> Honestly I think it might help temper Tony a bit when it comes to destructive tendencies and it might help Steve lighten up more. Surely there are benefits to an earlier meeting without Shield potentially poisoning the well with files on Tony.
> 
> I have my fingers crossed you all liked this little pre-relationship fic. Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
